The chinese garden
by The IssMoo
Summary: ChuCan, China x Canada, Matthew is dead, a ghost. And in love with the chinese man Yao, without even realizing it. Then what happens when Matthew and his brother Alfred suddenly needs to share body? Rating might change to M in later chapters.
1. 1

**Sup? I'm Isadora~ This is my second fic~ And it's ChuCan as I call it~ (China x Canada ) Oh I just love crack pairings~ I hope you enjoy the first chapter~**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

_Edit:  
I've fixed some grammar mistakes and typos. Also I changed a small part of the story. It's not anything important though. _

* * *

In a garden, owned by a Chinese man, there was a ghost. A ghost who loved the garden. This garden surrounded by flowers in red,pink,blue and white. His name was Matthew Williams.

He had blond hair and a weird curl that made one weird loop. His eyes had been blue but because he was dead, his eyes were now coloured in sad grey. He always had the same clothes that he had when he died. It was the same with the other ghosts. A red cardigan with a maple leaf in white, over a white skirt and a pair of brown trousers. And his favourite sneakers.

He had never really been a man that people noticed. Not even the seeing, the people who could see ghosts, saw him sometimes.

He often were in the garden. Sometimes because of the flowers, but most of the time, it was because of the Chinese man, named Yao Wang.

Matthew liked Yao. Maybe more than he realized.

Just this beautiful evening Matthew was sitting on a white painted bench next to the daisy. Or Chú jú as Yao used to call it. The flowers were Matthews favourite.

"Yao.. You know that Kiku doesn't like you", a man said. The man walked through the door to the garden, followed by Yao. Matthews felt like his heart had started beating again, as always.

"I know aru.." Yao sighed.

The two men walked out in the garden.

"Yao?" The other man looked at Matthew. Matthew started panicking. A seeing!

"Have you ever thought about having the ghost cleaners to take a look here?"

"Huh? No never. I don't want them to come here and run around in my garden, aru!" The chinese man looked around. "Do you see one?" he asked. Matthew crawled up in the bench and pushed his knees up to his chin. He looked a little like a trembling little ball.

"Yeah... Clearly..", the other man said and nodded.

"Where?" Yao asked. The other man pointed at Matthew.

"At the bench next to the Chú jú, aru?" Yao asked.

"Yeah...", the other man said.

Yao walked up to Matthew. Matthew stared at him with big eyes. He stretched his arm out and touched Matthew's chest. Matthew gasped. The fingers slowly went through Matthews chest. He should fell how the fingertips touched his heart that didn't pound anymore.

He panicked. What to do?

He let out a little scream and flew away. Up to the sky. After that he just flew away in a random direction, which happened to be the way to his old apartment.

Yao still held out his hand.

"It's weird. Why are people here so afraid of ghosts aru? It hasn't done anything evil to me yet! " he said.

"He's not even there any longer...", the other man said.

"He's not, Li Xiao?" Yao quickly moved his hand back.

"No.. He flew away when you started touching his heart..", Li Xiao said.

"Oh..."

* * *

Matthew flew as fast as he could. And the apartment building approached. He soon noticed the apartment. Suddenly he stopped. His brother, Alfred F. Jones, walked into the old apartment. Matthew was shocked. His brother still lived there?

He flew closer to take a look at what he was doing. His brother sighed and walked into Matthew's room. Matthew followed him, knowing that his brother couldn't see him.

The room looked exactly as Matthew left it before the accident. The car crash. His bed was made thoroughly and his dirty clothes lied folded on the bed. The only thing that was moved was his stuffed polar bear. Kuma... Kuma... Kumajirou... Yes, that was his name.

The bear sat on the floor, slightly tilting to the left. Alfred sat down in front of it, slightly sobbing. Suddenly he hugged Kumajirou tight. Matthew stared at him with wide open eyes.

Then he landed on the ground and walked up and tried to hug his brother, witch was very hard because his arms just went through his brothers body.

"... Idiot...", he said and sighed slightly. His brother winced.

"W-who said that?" Matthew jumped back.

"Y-you hear me?" he asked.

"A-a ghost!" His brother screamed.

"Clam down will you, eh?" His brother let out a little scream, still holding the bear tight.

"M-m-m-m-matthew?" The boy was terrified. Matthew looked at him. Alfred couldn't see him, but he could hear him. Matthew had no idea why.

"A-alfred.." The name was filled with worrying.

"Is that you M-matthew? I-I'm dreaming r-right?" Matthew panicked.

"E-eh? N-no, I d-don't think so..." he stuttered. Alfred looked around with a scared face.

"B-but I can't see you...", he said.

"... I know..." Matthew sighed. His brother looked around again, a little claimer now.

"Where are you? " The wind blew outside the window.

"I'm right here", Matthew said. Alfred looked at the spot the sound came from. "T-there?" he asked and pointed at Matthew. Matthew nodded but realized that Alfred didn't see that.

"Q-qui..", he said instead. Alfred blinked and retched out to touch Matthew. The hand didn't go through Matthew's body. It was touching Matthew's chest with light fingers. Matthew felt how the hand began to suck him in.

"W-what's happening?" he asked, but Alfred didn't answer in time. Suddenly the two brothers were sharing Alfred's body.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed~ Please review~ That makes me so happy~**


	2. 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait... School is really annoying right now and so is my dad... *sighs* Well here it is! Chapter 2!  
I do not own hetalia!**

* * *

His legs, Alfred's legs, felt heavy. It was hard to walk. Matthew wasn't used to a real body. Being a ghost was so light, so easy. You could fly, you could float. Suddenly he couldn't do any of that. Even if he tried. He sighed as he ignored Alfred, that asked so many questions inside "Matthew's" head that he thought it should explode in any second. He did only answer a few of them with a yes or a no.

He wobbled out to the living room on unstable legs. Light seeped in between the white curtains and made the room look so much beautifuler than it usually did. You could see the dust particles floating around in the air. Matthew sighed a little happy sigh. He really loved this apartment. It was perfect in his eyes. He just didn't like the memories it gave him. Memories of the moments right before the accident. He didn't want to remember those, but they came back to him all the time.

It was a saturday morning in june, around 5 months ago. Matthew was sitting in the couch, in the living room, watching TV. He was still kinda tired but he didn't bother going back to sleep. Instead he watched some boring TV program.  
A bird flew through the open balcony door. Matthew looked at it when it flew up to him and sat down on his shoulder. The bird was little and yellow. Matthew recognized the bird and stood up. He walked out on the balcony and looked down, seeing a motorbike, and an albino man.  
"Gilbert?" The sun shined at the man and his red eyes glimmered.  
"Hallo Birdie!" he shouted, as if Matthew couldn't hear him.

He must have woken up Alfred, because only second later he came out from his bedroom in his blue underwear and a white t-shirt. Matthew looked at his brother.  
"Good morning Alfred...", he said. "I think we have a guest, eh?" The albino laughed.

"I'm coming in!" he shouted again.

Only a minute later he sat in the couch.  
"So... Who's this?" Alfred asked.  
"This is an old friend of mine, his name is Gilbert," Matthew answered and smiled. The bird on his shoulder flew back to it's master and sat down on Gilbert's head. "And this is Gilbird!" Gilbert said and pointed at the bird grinning. The bird let out a little happy tweet, which was very cute.  
Alfred stared at the two, then nodded slowly.  
"Wanna have your breakfast Alfred? I can make some pancakes for you too if you want Gilbert."  
Gilbert nodded. "Ja, that should be awesome! Kesesese!" he laughed. Matthew smiled and walked out to the kitchen. Alfred followed him.

"I don't like him...", he said to Matthew as fast as he had closed the door to the kitchen.  
"You don't know him that well yet, eh? He's actually very nice", Matthew said and took out ingredients from the fridge.  
"I still don't like him." Alfred didn't want to chance option. Matthew sighed and started mixing the ingredients as he ignored Alfred. Alfred snorted and walked out from the kitchen, slamming the door behind him, then returning to his room to change.

A little while later Matthew came out with a plate of pancakes and placed them on the table in front of the couch and placed cutlery next to the plate. "Here", he said and smiled. Gilbert grinned and started eating a once. He was hungry.

"How does it taste?" Gilbert swallowed.

"Awesome!" He said and laughed. Matthew smiled softly.

After Gilbert had eaten all the pancakes, and Matthew had placed a plate of pancakes outside Alfred's door they sat down in the couch. Neither of them did know what to say. After they had been sitting there in the silence a while, Matthew opened his mouth.  
"U-um.. Why are you here anyway Gilbert?" He asked. Gilbert looked up at him. So did Gilbird.  
"Oh right! There's something I want to tell you!" Matthew's heart skipped a beat.  
"Q-qui?"  
"I'm getting married!" he said. Matthew's heart sank. He looked shocked for a second.

"O-oh.. Is that so.. C-congratulations!" He smiles slightly, not very trust worthy. Just when Matthew said that Alfred stormed out of his room, took a grip around his brothers shirt and dragged him into the kitchen and slammed the door behind them.

"Kick him out! Tell him to go home!"  
Matthew stared at his brother frowning for a second.

Gilbert could hear their loud arguing from where he sat in the couch. He stared at the door. Then suddenly Matthew opened the door and marched out again.  
"Gilbert. We're leaving." Gilbert jumped up from the couch. "Where are we going?"  
"Anywhere is fine...", Matthew said, and if you looked into his eyes you could see that he was pissed.

* * *

**What do you all think so far?**


	3. 3

**GARH! I'M SO SORRY! *cries*  
W-well anyway... It's done now... Here you go! And please... don't kill me for being this late... D'8 **

* * *

Gilbert sat down on his motorcycle. And Matthew sat down behind him. As Gilbert started the bike Matthew got this strange feeling, but he didn't take his time to wonder what it was.  
"So... Let's go to the bar!" Gilbert said with a huge grin on his face and drove away.

Matthew felt the wind run through his hair and took a deep breath. It was so relaxing.  
He started wondering if he should apologise to Alfred when he came back home. Maybe give him some cake. Just to make his brother happy again.

"Matthew!" Gilbert suddenly screamed.  
Matthew looked forward, seeing a fast flash of a car in front of them, then he suddenly flew in the air, seeing the blue sky above him. Then a sudden a sharp unbearable pain in his head and everything went pitch black.

He sat down in the couch he had been sitting in back then. It was cold, like it hadn't been used in a while.

"What happened to Gilbert?" he asked his brother. His brother quieted down, witch made Matthew a bit worried. Then he said; '_He's fine! He just broke a leg that's all..._' Matthew could almost see his brother pout before himself. Matthew sighed in relief and chuckled softly. "That's great."

For a minute they both stayed quiet.

'_What are we going to do now_?' Alfred suddenly asked, making Matthew think. Yao suddenly popped up in his mind. He realized that he really wanted to talk to the chinese man before he separated from Alfred's body. He just didn't know how he should explain that to his brother.  
Alfred sighed. '_You know... I can read your mind..._' Matthew froze. "Y-you're joking, right?"

'_I'm not joking dude! I can see everything you're thinking in here_!' Alfred answered at his question. Matthew blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Well... I really want to meet him and talk to him...", he said quietly, his cheeks turning redder than before. Alfred sighed from inside his head.  
'_Fine... Do as you want, but I want to have my body back as soon as possible!' _he said.

"O-oui..", Matthew said and nodded. "I'll do my best."  
'_Good_', Alfred said inside his head, sighing in relief.

As Matthew came closer and closer to Yao's big red house he started to get nervous. What should he say? "Hello, my name is Matthew"? No, that didn't work. He took a deep breath, not noticing the brunette that was running towards him from the left before they already had crashed into each other. A couple of oranges rolled out on the ground. Matthew quickly bend down to pick them up.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he said while picking most of the oranges up. Then he looked at the man. Oh, it was Yao, he noticed. After another second he also noticed that the chinese man was crying.  
"A-are you all right?" Matthew asked and wiped away Yao's tears with his thump. Yao looked a bit surprised, but the surprised look slowly turned into a blush.

"Y-yes aru, I'm alright", he hurried to say. Matthew was still concerned. He reached for the plastic bag was holding and slowly dropped the oranges into it. Then stood up and offered Yao a hand. Yao looked at his hand. After awhile he took it and Matthew helped him up from the ground.  
"Thank you are", Yao sighed, slowly letting go of Matthew's hand. "Matthew's" heart was beating like crazy. Alfred made a little irritated noise inside his head. Matthew ignored it.  
"S-shall I help you home?" he asked, hoping Yao would say yes.  
"N-no aru, I'll be okay", the chinese man said, rubbed his red swollen eyes and repeated: "I'll be okay."  
Matthew frowned.  
"No, I'm following you home", he said, being very thankful that people seemed to hear him when he was in Alfred's body.

Yao stared at him for a second, then looked down on the ground. Matthew guessed that was the look of the defeat and smiled softly at him.

They ended up walking the last part to Yao's house next to each other. They didn't say a word. Yao was a bit embarrassed and continued looking down on the ground. But Matthew still enjoyed walking next to the man. The silence didn't bother him at all.  
Suddenly Yao whispered: "You didn't need to follow me home aru..." Matthew chuckled a little.

"But I wanted to", he said, stopping himself from adding, "Because I like you." Saying that would probably scare him. So he didn't say anything.  
Soon Yao's big house stood before them.  
"I guess I'll walk back home then, eh?" Matthew said and smiled. Yeah, he needed to come up with a way to come out of Alfred's body. Or his brother would get angry. Really, he was already irritated. Matthew could feel it.  
Matthew turned around and started walking back to the apartment.  
"W-wait aru!" the older man called after him. Matthew was a bit surprised, but he turned around again to look at the brunette.  
"P-please... Come in and have some tea with me aru... I-I don't want to be alone right now...", the man mumbled. Matthew stared at him. Yao wanted him to... stay? Drink tea with him? It was like the dream he though was locked in and forever an impossibility suddenly came true.  
"A-ah... S-sure! If that's what you want mon ami", he said and smiled softly. Of course he wanted to stay.

* * *

_**Please review! **_


	4. 4

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I've been stuck for awhile you see. But suddenly I got a lot of inspiration! Well, here you go~ I also added a new crack pairing to this! FraHong. (France x Hong kong)I'm already in love with this new crack! Now, enjoy~  
I do not own Hetalia! **

* * *

Lie Xiao walked down the corridor as he felt the cold air against his bare chest. He was holding a staff, who was shining a blue light. His training had been going well, but it had caused him to become dripping wet. The ghost he had been defeating this time seemed to like water.

Yao didn't know, but Lie Xiao was a ghost hunter. He was still training though, but he was one of the best students in the whole ghost hunting business. Or so his teacher said. He wasn't really trustworthy, that teacher of his. A blond french man who loved to flirt with everyone. Almost everyone though he was a bit creepy. Lie Xiao didn't think he was creepy, but he didn't like him either. His name was Francis.  
"Merci.." he heard a man say to someone. Lie Xiao knew who it was, and the person was coming towards him.  
"Ahhh~! Bonjour mon cher~" Francis Bonnefoy, his blond teacher came up to him with a few papers in his hands and threw his arms around him, causing him to drop some of the papers. He didn't seem to care though.

"My beloved student~ How did your training go?" After he asked that he noticed that Lie Xiao was wet. His own black suit also became wet, and he let go of Xiao, not wanting his clothes to get anymore wet.

"Oh... This one knew how to control water? Oh my~" Lie Xiao only nodded.

"Let's go and dry you off~" Francis cooed. Xiao nodded again.  
"Okay.." he simply answered and the french man led him away.

* * *

Back at Yao's house Matthew and Yao was having a peaceful conversation about flowers while drinking their tea. The tea easily slipped down as they talked without the men even realizing it.

"I don't have a favourite flower. I like them all." Yao said and smiled. He was really beautiful when he smiled. That was what Matthew thought and he could hear how Alfred snorted inside his head.  
"I'm the same~!" he cooed and smiled back as he sipped on his tea again only to realize the cup was empty. He looked at the cup for a second before putting it down again. He came to think of something. He wanted to ask Yao. Maybe it wasn't a good idea but, he was really curious.  
"Yao...?" He spoke the brunette's name softly. Yao looked up.  
"Mmhh?"  
"Why was you crying earlier?" Matthew asked. Yao froze.  
"T-that's non of your business aru..." Matthew met his eyes with a serious look.  
"But.. Please.. Yao." Yao swallowed.  
"No..."  
"Yao..." Yao stood up.  
"I said NO aru!" he screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. Matthew was shocked. He didn't mean to make the brunette sad.  
"I-I'm sorry.." he tried but Yao interrupted him. "OUT! You're just a stranger! Get out!"

Matthew frowned, but stood up. He didn't want to hurt the one he loved even more. "I'm sorry..." he said one more time before turning around, walking out to the hall. Matthew put on his shoes before opening the door. He looked back into the house. Yao stood there, looking at him, tears still running down his face. Matthew couldn't stand seeing that look on his face. He turned and walked towards Yao quickly before embracing him tightly. Yao's eyes went wide, sobbing softly into Matthew's shoulder.  
"Shhhhh..." Matthew rocked the brunette back and forth. Yao slowly relaxed. "Everything will be all right, eh..." he said softly. Yao blushed, slowly wrapping his arms around Matthew.  
They stood like that for awhile, before Matthew slowly led the chinese man to the couch. They sat down, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"I'm sorry aru..." Yao whispered."I got upset..."  
"It's all right... I forgive you.." Yao leaned against Matthew, closing his eyes. Matthew's heart beat faster, but he let the brunette do so. After a few minutes Yao fell asleep. Matthew assumed he hadn't been sleeping well the last couple of days. He had dark circles under his eyes. Matthew slowly put him down on the couch, taking of Alfred's sweater and put it over the brunette, kissing his forehead softly before leaving.  
He had met Yao and talked to him just as he wanted. Now he needed to find a way to get out of Alred's body.

* * *

**That was chapter 4! Please review! It gives me lot of energy and inspiration! 8D **


	5. 5

**... Sorry for the long wait! Short chapter is short, but I thought it was better like this. Then you don't need to wait so long!  
****Enjoy.  
****I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Yao woke up early the following morning. The dim light seeped in through the window into his eyes and he groaned irritatedly. He wrapped the sweater tighter around himself and rolled over. "Stupid light aru.." he groaned, finding it hard to go back to sleep, so he sat up. Yao sighed, looking around in his shadowed living room. He remembered a stranger. Yes, now when he thought about it, he saw everything clear. Yesterday evening. And the stranger that cared about him so much. He didn't really understand why though. Why would anyone care so much about him?

It seemed like the blond stranger had left because in the house was only him and shinanatty, his stuffed cat.

He sighed and looked down at the sweater that was now lying in his lap. He needed to give this back.

The brunette stood up and suddenly came to think of something. The stranger had been calling him by his name... But... he never told the stranger his name. Yao stood there and thought about it. He felt slightly uncomfortable. Maybe the stranger was a stalker? His stalker? He made a grimace. He did feel watched most of the time. Though he never bothered to think about it. Most of the time he felt it when he was in his garden.

Yao looked out through the window. The garden. Yao swept the sweater around his shoulders and walked up to the door out to the garden. He took the door handle in a firm grip, and slowly pushed down. The door slide open slowly. He was met by a gentle breeze, that slowly blew through his hair. The brunette took a deep breath, remembering the many times he had been met by this breeze. But the breeze felt somehow different. Not as gentle and welcoming.  
He stepped out through the door, feeling the stones under his feet.

Maybe he should put some shoes on...? But he ended up not going that anyway and just walked out barefoot. The stones under his feet were kind of cold, but he didn't care.

The flowers, his beloved flowers, were as beautiful as always. Red, white pink, blue. So many colours. Yao slowly walked past the flowers, inspecting each one of them as he walked by. Until the bench stood before him and the daisy was by his feet. He sat down. The hard wood pressed against his back.

He remembered all those times he had been sitting here, all alone. Still he almost never felt lonely. Like someone was sitting beside him all the time. Sometimes he had been starting to talk to himself. Or maybe he was talking to someone he couldn't see. He didn't know. Lie Xiao always talked about those many ghosts. Yao didn't know if he should be believing him. But many did. And many were afraid. Yao wasn't.  
He didn't feel watched today, like he usually did. The warm feeling of someone sitting beside him wasn't there. Everything felt different in someway. But, why?

Francis quickly laid the table. Lie Xiao was coming over today. They were going to eat a delicate dinner and maybe Francis could finally confess his love. But just maybe. Because even if Francis was the king of love and knew everything about how it worked, he was still a little bit nervous, something you didn't expect from the blond. And he still had a hard time reading the other man's feelings. They were so hidden and mysterious. But, he liked it. Maybe that was the reason Francis loved the boy.  
As he sat down the last plate on the table the door bell rang. _´He's early,' _He thought and quickly ran to the door, opening it with a smile.

"Bonjour~!" he greeted happily before he realised this wasn't Lie Xiao. The blond stared for awhile. "... M-matthew?"

* * *

**Please review! :3 **


End file.
